<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>*Lullaby* by HotNeons</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25449721">*Lullaby*</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotNeons/pseuds/HotNeons'>HotNeons</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Promare (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Galo sings, Lio loves when Galo sings, M/M, Nightmares, accidental Marriage Proposal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:41:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,602</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25449721</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotNeons/pseuds/HotNeons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>˚   · When nothing is enough  ♫　</p><p>    You always make me feel like ♪ . · ·   ˚ </p><p>         .  .  ♪  I'm a diamond in the rough  . ⋆</p><p>      .  *♪ When I am with you  ˚ . *</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>*Lullaby*</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The idea of Galo singing to help Lio calm down was kinda cute and so I tried doing something with that idea. No beta as always, I don't have anyone to do that I just do my best hoping it works out, ha</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was no secret to Galo that Lio still suffered from nightmares. Over time they decreased but they never truly left Lio's psyche. Therapy has been good for him (both of them), but there were still nights in which he could feel Lio fighting past demons again.</p><p>Galo had classified Lio's nightmares in two categories depending on what his body's reaction was. If Lio was shaking and trembling he knew it was something related to physical trauma, his fight or flight response unconsciously activated, fists tightly closed ready to defend himself.</p><p>If Lio was sobbing, tears soaking up the pillow, he knew he's dreaming about death and lost. Someone Lio couldn't save, someone he saw die. Galo can related to this as he himself sometimes had dreams about his deceased parents. <em> Fuck you Kray. </em></p><p>But regardless of the cause, the firefighter already knew what to do; Galo wouldn't shake him awake, wouldn't shout out his name, wouldn't hold him as it will make Lio felt trapped and in danger, making everything worse. </p><p>Through trial and error, Galo had found out what was best to help Lio. A lullaby. </p><p>It might be childish, Lio would never admit that out loud to anyone else, but it helps. </p><p>Tonight Lio was crying, his eyelashes wet accompanied with heavy panting noises. Galo goes into action. Softly, very softly, he starts singing. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>.  *　 ˚ 　 *　　　　 </p>
<ul>
<li>˚   ·  ♫　</li>
</ul><p>     </p><p> </p><p>The first words aren't reaching Lio yet. Galo puts one hand on his boyfriend's cheek to wipe away the tears. The other one holds one of Lio's hand carefully giving him soft strokes, grounding him.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>.  *　 ˚ 　 *　　　　 </p>
<ul>
<li>˚   ·  ♫　</li>
</ul><p>     ♪ . · ·   ˚ </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Lio's tense body starts to relax. Galo sighs and keeps singing.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>.  *　 ˚ 　 *　　　　 </p>
<ul>
<li>˚   ·  ♫　</li>
</ul><p>     ♪ . · ·   ˚ </p><p>         .  .  ♪ . ⋆  </p><p> </p><p>A moment later Lio wakes up, slowly and disoriented, his eyes red and puffy.</p><p>"Galo..." he calls –whispers– with a raspy and exhausted voice, scared that it is still a dream, part of his nightmare. He moves closer to where the voice is coming in the dark.</p><p>Galo replaces the singing with a low humming of the same melody. He moves the hand that was resting on Lio's face to rub his back to calm him. </p><p>"Galo." Lio calls again, still sobbing while squeezing his hand.</p><p>"I'm here love, and you're here with me."  He responds and then Lio gets closer, pressing his own body against the muscular frame seeking more comfort. Galo resumes the humming, never stopping the movement of his hands. </p><p>"Sorry." says Lio after a while, apologizing for being too much to deal with, mortified by his own weakness and fears. </p><p>The taller man chuckles lightly. "No big deal really. I love you and I care a whole lot about you too. I'd be a terrible boyfriend if I didn't." Galo tells him honestly, he isn't annoyed by any of this at all. Not being awake during the middle of the night, not the growing wet spot on his shirt.</p><p>He continues giving Lio a few more words of reassurance: how much he loves him, that it is not his fault and never was, that they are together and can put out anything life throws at them, that Galo has no intentions of ever leave him. Lio nods, his mind and body finally starting to forget the reminiscences of his dream, he forces himself to take deep breaths to allowing himself to be taken care of by his big teddy bear of a boyfriend. That's all that he wants and needs right now.</p><p>"That's it babe, I'll be here, relax." Galo makes a good job of helping him with those exercises, a display of how good and how serious he takes his job as a rescuer and a life saver. He also kisses the top of Lio's head affectionately it's almost magical. </p><p>"Alright…" Lio sniffs again, "Alright, thank you." His voice is muffled against Galo's chest and he is thankful he isn't grossed out by the mix of fluids on his shirt, because Lio sure is. As if reading his mind, Galo quickly turns to the nightstand next to their bed to grab a tissue and handle it to his boyfriend.</p><p>"I love you," he says, hoping is enough for Lio. Galo loves a lot of things, but Lio has a very special place in his heart, above of all the other things. No matter how many times he had said it, it still feels like the first time. Galo is happy that a lot of his first times had been with Lio. </p><p>"I love you too, I love you a lot sometimes can't believe I am allowed to feel this much for someone else." Lio confesses, his delicate fingers drawing circles on the biceps encircling him while his head rest against his lover's shoulder. "Can you keep singing for me?" He pleads once he had made himself comfortable on that space taking comfort on the warmth of Galo. </p><p>The man obliges enthusiastically. He would do anything to keep Lio safe and happy.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>.  *　 ˚ 　 *　　　　 </p>
<ul>
<li>˚   ·  ♫　</li>
</ul><p>     ♪ . · ·   ˚ </p><p>         .  .  ♪ . ⋆  </p><p>　        +  .  ♫   .* </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Hours later, neither of them remember when they fell asleep again and when Galo opens his eyes it's no longer dark outside but the best of all, he's greeted with his boyfriend lovely smile.</p><p>"Morning, how are you feeling?" Sleepy slurred words come out of Galo's mouth while he clumsily moves his hand to ruffle the fluffy lime hair he adores.</p><p>"Better, thank you." Lio takes his wrist turning it to place a kiss on his palm. So full of love and tender it makes Galo feel that he could melt like ice facing fire. </p><p>Galo nods smiling in acknowledgment, dragging his thumb lazily on Lio's lower lips. Taking the invitation, Lio moves closer to unite theirs lips properly. It's a chaste kiss but it takes all of the air out of Galo's lungs. Lio, a little mean as he can be sometimes, and despite the early hour, giggles at his reaction. </p><p>"It's cute when you do that, like you'll never get tired of me kissing you." Lio teases and usually Galo would come with  something witty to try fight back, but it's too early in the morning for him to catch the tone. </p><p>"Well duh~, because I will never. I wanna kiss you every day for the rest of my life."  His reply is so sincere and so obvious to Galo that his still half asleep brain didn't notice the weight of his declaration, not until he sees an explosion of red invading Lio's pretty face, after his beautiful eyes go wide open in surprised and his lovely mouth hangs open.</p><p>
  <em> Dammit.  </em>
</p><p>"I-I mean, if you want me…" </p><p>Galo is slightly panicking, he had been making mental plans for a while on what would be the best way to propose to Lio. He hopes he can fix this  slip and do it properly when Lio is ready. He hasn't even bought the ring yet!</p><p>"Galo–" He is immediately interrupted by the smaller man a top of him, but Lio isn't looking directly at him. "You… do you really want that? Do you want me to stay with you for that long?" He asks, something like shock and disbelief on his voice.</p><p>Now, THAT is a rare sight, extremely so. Lio is never timid or shy but right now he's hiding from him. Galo however meant it, every single word.</p><p>"Of course I would! I have no doubts of that. Remember last night how much I told you that I have no intentions of ever leave your side? Well, you better believe that, because I love you, like super-super love you. I didn't want you to feel overwhelmed or forced to–"</p><p>"Shhh," Lio stops his inevitable rambling again with just a touch of his finger on his lips. Galo can see the red never left his face. "Just... give me a moment… oh my god."</p><p>"You ok there?" Galo sits up when he notices tears pooling in Lio's eyes again. </p><p>"Hey, if I said something wrong I apologize..." but  Lio shakes his head. He forces himself to look at Galo through blurry eyes. </p><p>"You– you haven't done anything wrong, I'm just, I'm so happy, I–I also want to spend the rest of my life with you." Lio starts giggling, he's happy and it's all because of Galo. </p><p>Galo then tackles him down on the bed, Lio is still crying but with a wide smile adorning his face. He looks genuinely happy! All Galo can do is hold him close and kiss him over and over.</p><p>"I really really love you Lio, I'm so glad we met." A blooming heat is spreading inside of him. He is unable to not love Lio Fotia. </p><p>Said man in his arms reciprocates the kisses between giggles and more promises of love. </p><p>Eventually they get up to go to work, Lio feels so much lighter and at peace than last night. As usual he is ready before his boyfriend so he grabs a pair of protein bars and the bike keys. He calls loud enough so Galo can hear him across the apartment, that he is in the mood for sweet coffee and donuts. Galo's respond is an explosive "Hell yeah! I'll catch you up downstairs."</p><p>Lio can't help but laugh. He's really, absolutely helplessly in love with this crazy firefighter and he wouldn't trade him for anything else in the universe. Not even alien fires.</p><p>On his way down to the building parking lot he sings what is now one of his favorite songs. How can it not be? It will always, from now on, remind him of a certain blue haired hero. He wonders if there's a song that makes Galo remind of him too. </p><p> </p><p>.  *　 ˚ 　 *</p>
<ul>
<li>˚   ·  ♫</li>
</ul><p>     ♪ . · ·   ˚ </p><p>         .  .  ♪ . ⋆  </p><p>　        +  .  ♫   .* </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading c:</p><p>Also if you know where the summary comes from I love you &gt;3&lt;</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>